The inventive concept relates to semiconductor and, more particularly, to thermoelectric cooling packages including a thermoelectric cooler and thermal management methods thereof.
Electronic devices have been increasingly smaller and lighter with development of the semiconductor industry and through the requirement of users, and semiconductor packages used as components of the electronic devices have also been increasingly smaller and lighter. To satisfy the above demands, a plurality of semiconductor chips or semiconductor chips of various kinds which are stacked to realize a single package have been developed. However, heat radiated from the semiconductor package including the stacked semiconductor chips during operation thereof may increase to cause thermal stress.